


Again.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Series: Again. (And again, and again) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Corpses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise!, M/M, Resurrection, This is really fluffy!!!!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffins, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is a nice guy. Despite his temper, he’s a really nice person and people love him.Even the angels above knows this, that’s why they gave him something to end his pain.To bring his boyfriend back.Something that will be useful in the future because of his boyfriend’s oh so clumsiness.Or Changkyun dies, Kihyun can’t accept it and the angels are nice enough to give him a gift to end his suffering.





	Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 5:14 monbebes!! (Although I’m an hour early lol) I hope you guys like this fic, it’s a bit new to me this concept so I hope you guys love it!

Kihyun loves Changkyun.

 

Like, _really_ loves Changkyun.

 

He met the younger in a ramen shop. Kihyun just had a fight with Hoseok- best friend and a pain in the ass, loves him nonetheless -about a petty thing both of them can’t remember now when Changkyun tripped in his life.

 

Literally.

 

He spilt his bowl of ramen on Kihyun, making him even more pissed that day. Also quite thankful to Hoseok because it’s him that forced Kihyun to wear a thick jacket.

 

“I’m so sorry!”

 

Kihyun looked at the other with a deep scowl on his face, “Watch where you’re going!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry I’m just, a very very clumsy person I have no other excuse.” The person said, handing Kihyun some tissues that the nice employee handed him.

 

Kihyun grabbed the said tissues, wiping the broth on his clothes. He looked up again at the guy and stopped himself from saying more things to him. The guy is pouting a bit, looking like a kicked puppy and Kihyun felt guilty... not fair!

 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose I swear.”

 

Kihyun closed his eyes, remembering Hyunwoo’s advice about staying calm and not always lashing out. “It’s okay, just be careful next time.”

 

“I’m always careful, really. I’m just naturally clumsy, I guess?”

 

Kihyun gave a small laugh, “Then be extra careful.”

 

The guy hovered still next to Kihyun, providing extra tissues when needed. Finally, most of the ramen is gone on Kihyun and he gave the other a smile.

 

“Can I treat you some food? You didn’t get to finish your ramen and it’s the least I can do after this disaster.”

 

Kihyun bit his lip, thinking if it’s a good idea to go with this stranger but it’s a mall anyway, as if he’ll get kidnapped in a mall.

 

“Sure, I guess. Here? Or someplace else?”

 

“Do you have any place in mind? Any place, don’t hold back okay I need to make it up to you.”

 

Kihyun laughed, “I’m not going to choose a place that’ll make you bankrupt. Just choose whatever restaurant you have in mind.”

 

And they decided to eat fast food while talking about themselves. Kihyun learned that the guy’s name is Changkyun and is working as a teacher in the kindergarten in their town.

 

And he also learned that Changkyun is very very clumsy, he thought that the younger is exaggerating when he said this fact back in the ramen place but nope.

 

“I can’t believe you almost slipped on a candy wrapper, seriously!”

 

Changkyun laughed and groaned at the same time, “Told you I’m clumsy! It’s really annoying but I got used to it.”

 

They talked about any topic that came to mind. And Kihyun can’t help but think, _wow_. Because he never found someone that just clicked with him. And anyone who knows Kihyun knows just how hard it is to befriend him. Yes, he’s nice but there’s always that border with him.

 

But that border is gone with Changkyun, and Kihyun is amazed.

 

When he went home that day, Hoseok is already there waiting with Hyunwoo, immediately started blabbing sorries because of their fight, Kihyun waving him off and saying it’s okay.

 

“You look... happy.” Hyunwoo pointed out after Hoseok stopped talking.

 

“I do?”

 

Hyunwoo stared at him, before placing his palm on Kihyun’s forehead, “Are you sick?”

 

Kihyun slapped Hyunwoo’s hand away, “No, I’m fine.”

 

“Then care telling us what’s making you all... dandy?”

 

“Who even uses dandy in this generation?”

 

“I do, now answer my question.”

 

Kihyun groaned, “This guy spilled his food all over me and he treated me to some food and we talked and got to know some stuff about each other and that’s it.”

 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun, eyes blinking slowly.

 

“What?” Kihyun said.

 

“You like him.”

 

And it wasn’t even a question, it’s a very forward sentence and Kihyun stood there, staring at his hyungs.

 

“What are you even talking about? I just met the guy!”

 

“I said you _like_ him, didn’t say you wanna ask his hand in marriage.” 

 

“You tend to be very sarcastic and snappy when you’re interrogating people.”

 

“And you tend to dodge my questions but you’re not escaping that quickly.” Hyunwoo said smiling all innocent-like.

 

“Okay fine, he’s really nice and cute and really, really clumsy like I don’t know perhaps he’s cursed or something.”

 

“Do curses even exist?” Hoseok spoke quietly to Hyunwoo.

 

“Pretty sure they don’t, so when are you meeting him again?”

 

Kihyun raised his eyebrow, “Who said anything about meeting again?”

 

“Me, because knowing you, you’ll be all sad and sulky once he slips out of your grasp.”

 

Kihyun hates how right Hyunwoo is right now, he absolutely hates it. But that’s the problem, he hates him because he is so right.

 

“I don’t know, I’ll text him soon.”

 

“Make sure you show that you’re interested in him, don’t let him get away, he seems to really make you happy despite only meeting awhile ago.”

 

So, a few months later (3 months to be exact, Kihyun is not counting at all) he can finally call the other his boyfriend whom he really really likes and would probably buy the moon for him if he asks for it.

 

And it’s the same with Changkyun. Despite having some differences with his boyfriend (messy-clean freak, cuddly-serious) they get on really well.

 

What Changkyun likes the most is how patient and understanding Kihyun is with his clumsiness. It’s like he accepted the fact that it’s basically Changkyun’s trait to be clumsy and he doesn’t judge the other with him.

 

5 months into their dating, they finally said _I love you_ to each other.

 

And a year into dating, they finally had a place for themselves.

 

So yes, Kihyun really loves Changkyun.

 

That’s why he will do anything, absolutely _anything_ to get his boyfriend back.

 

“Kihyun please, you need to eat something.” Hoseok said to him, but Kihyun didn’t move a muscle.

 

It’s been a week since the funeral. A week since he lost the love of his life, a week since he lost hope in this world.

 

“I bought a bucket of chicken for you, you can’t resist that, right?”

 

_Changkyun promised him forever, but he’s not here, right?_

 

Hoseok sighed when his best friend didn’t respond, he just leaned down and kissed his head before exiting the room.

 

It was an accident, Changkyun’s cause of death. It was his clumsiness that did it. He was just walking, smiling at Kihyun as he watched the birds fly. And the next thing Kihyun knows, his boyfriend is on the ground unconscious, his head bleeding continuously.

 

The people around them immediately called an ambulance, but Changkyun’s fall was just too severe that his skull cracked open and some fragments pierced his brain.

 

In short, Changkyun is gone.

 

But Kihyun won’t accept that. Everyone knows how stubborn he can be and as unhealthy as this is right now, he won’t accept that Changkyun is gone.

 

He promised him forever, goddamnit!

 

He turned on his bed, facing his side (since he’s lying on Changkyun’s) and so he’s also facing their nightstand. And on the nightstand is their picture when they first got together. It was Hoseok who took it, smiling happily at his friends for finally putting a label on their disgustingly sweet relationship. 

 

It was supposed to be a happy picture, a happy memory.

 

But why are there tears on his eyes instead of a smile on his lips?

 

Kihyun screamed in his pillow, pulling his hair and screaming some more.

 

His Changkyun is gone. And he can’t accept it.

 

—

 

He’s in a bright place. He can’t really tell where, but it seems familiar.

 

He decided to walk to see if someone is here, “Hello?” He called.

 

Nothing. 

 

He walked some more, observing the curious yet somehow beautiful place. He then suddenly stepped on something.

 

Something wet.

 

He looked down and,

 

No.

 

It’s red. Blood.

 

Changkyun’s blood.

 

Before he can scream, the scene changed. Instead of blood and Changkyun’s body on the ground, there stood two feet. He looked up and saw a beautiful man.

 

“Hello, Kihyun.” He said.

 

Kihyun blinked, not able to form any words.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk, you just have to listen to me.” The man said.

 

“I am Changkyun’s guardian angel, Jooheon.”

 

“Why am I here?” Kihyun asked.

 

Jooheon frowned a bit, “My partner, Minhyuk, is your guardian angel. He came to me and told me that you’re not getting better ever since Changkyun got into that accident.”

 

Kihyun sniffled, “That Minhyuk’s right.”

 

Jooheon nodded, “He is, so you’re here because I have something for you.” The angel placed a hand on Kihyun’s head, closing his eyes.

 

Kihyun felt something warm spread from the top of his head and down to his feet. A couple of seconds passed and Jooheon took his hand away, smiling.

 

“You have been a nice human being, Yoo Kihyun. You do not deserve the pain that you are feeling right now.” Jooheon said, then he smiled brighter, dimples on full display. “So your suffering ends now, but a kiss is all it takes. It may sound... disturbing the first time but it won’t be for the next times you do it.”

 

Before Kihyun can ask the angel what he means, he gave a gasp and he raised himself from his bed.

 

What the hell was that?

 

It was currently 8AM, so he decided to call Hoseok. The other, feeling happy that Kihyun is finally functioning again, immediately agreed to go to Kihyun’s house when the other asked him.

 

“So let me get this straight, Changkyun’s guardian angel gave you a _gift_ that can bring Changkyun back?”

 

Now that he heard it from someone else, Kihyun thinks it does sound crazy.

 

“Hey I’m not judging you, you know that.” Hoseok said when he saw the light leave Kihyun’s eyes. “But... a kiss? Does that mean-“

 

“I have to kiss my boyfriend’s corpse who’s 6 feet under the ground for more than a week now? Yes, that’s what I have in mind.”

 

Hoseok grimaced, “If that’s what needs to happen, and you’re sure about this plan of yours, you know I’ll support you. And Hyunwoo does, too.”

 

Kihyun then directed his attention to Hyunwoo, who’s currently on top of Hoseok snoozing for being woken up too early.

 

“Hnngh?” Hyunwoo groaned, “Yes I am, whatever it is yes.”

 

Hoseok laughed, kissing the other on the cheek before threading his hand on his hair, making Hyunwoo fall back to sleep once again.

 

“So how are we going to take Changkyun’s body?” Hoseok said before grimacing, “It sounds so wrong.”

 

Kihyun nodded, “Because it is, imagine desecrating your boyfriend’s grave to try an experiment that you’re not even sure will work.”

 

“Having cold feet?”

 

Kihyun shook his head, looking determined. “I have a feeling this’ll work, we need to do this. Tonight.”

 

“Oh, tonight it is then.” Hoseok said, nodding.

 

—

 

Few hours later, they’re now standing in front of the gates of the cemetery where Changkyun’s body lays. In their hands are shovels and a flashlight.

 

“Are you sure we won’t get caught?” Hoseok asked.

 

“No one is here during the night, not even the guards.” Kihyun said. “We can do this.”

 

Hyunwoo pushed the gate open, all of them cringing at the sound it made in the quiet night. Kihyun took the lead and walked towards his boyfriend’s grave.

 

“So we just... dig?” Kihyun said, but more of asking himself.

 

“Hey.” Hyunwoo placed a hand on his shoulder, “Are you sure you can do this?” He asked.

 

Kihyun swallowed, “Yes, I know I can do this.”

 

“If it gets too much, tell us.” Hyunwoo reminded him with a warm smile.

 

Together, the three of them started digging, deeper and deeper they went. They didn’t notice the time it took for them to reach the cemented box in the bottom. Until it was Hoseok who hit it with his shovel.

 

“It’s the cover, right?” He asked.

 

Kihyun nodded, pulling three crowbars from the bag he has, handing the other two each.

 

“Just apply all the force that you can, this cement is a bit brittle compared to those being used in houses and buildings.” Kihyun said, before he forced his crowbar down.

 

And maybe they’re too tense to notice the crack, but one final blow from Hyunwoo is what made the three of them fall downwards and into the box where Changkyun’s coffin lay.

 

“That hurts, Changkyun’s lucky you picked a metal casket for him.” Hyunwoo said as he stood.

 

Kihyun stood quietly, looking at the coffin in front of him. And that’s when he accepted that-

 

“I can’t do it.” He whispered to the two. “I can’t open it.”

 

“We can open it for you, just stay there and relax okay?” Hoseok said.

 

Kihyun watched as the two wore face masks (because they have no idea how decomposed Changkyun’s body is now) and he closed his eyes as he heard the coffin being opened.

 

And then silence.

 

Before Hoseok spoke again.

 

“Shouldn’t Changkyun’s body decomposing now? I mean slowly?”

 

Kihyun hummed, eyes still closed.

 

“Ki, he’s still as normal as he looks when he’s alive.”

 

That’s when Kihyun’s eyes opened, walking silently towards the opened coffin and yes, Changkyun’s body is still intact. No sign of decomposition at all. It’s like he’s just sleeping peacefully.

 

“Maybe he’s waiting for you, Ki.” Hyunwoo said, patting him on the back before walking a few steps backward with Hoseok.

 

Kihyun stared at his boyfriend’s body, taking a moment to compose himself and to just do it so that they’ll be together again.

Slowly, he leaned down and placed a simple kiss on his lips.

 

He looked at Changkyun, at his closed eyes and unmoving chest.

 

“Did it work?” Hoseok asked quietly.

 

And then it _did_.

 

Changkyun sat up from his coffin, inhaling a large amount of air before coughing. The other three stood with wide eyes, still processing the fact that their friend is _alive_ once again.

 

Kihyun’s eyes are so wide it’s starting to hurt. Changkyun continued to cough for a few more minutes before stopping to pant.

 

“Took you long enough, didn’t you?” He said.

 

Kihyun’s eyes started to water from hearing Changkyun’s voice again. It still sounds the same, low and raspy but a bit broken right now, probably from the lack of being used.

 

“Kyunnie...” He whispered.

 

Changkyun smiled, grabbing Kihyun’s shirt and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

 

Kihyun sobbed on the younger’s shoulder, hands gripping his sides.

 

“Calm down, I’m here now. I missed you so much, hyung.” He whispered, placing kiss after kiss on the side of Kihyun’s head.

 

“I-I thought I lost y-you forever.”

 

Changkyun shook his head, placing yet another kiss on the other’s head. “You didn’t, okay? I’m here and I’m not leaving.”

 

Kihyun nodded, but still refusing to let go of his boyfriend.

 

“Hello, hyungs.” Changkyun smiled at the other two. “Did you guys missed me?”

 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo both approached Changkyun and ruffled his hair. “Don’t leave us again, okay?”

 

“Never. As long as Kihyun-hyung is with me, you’ll have me till we grow old.” He said. “And I promised my boyfriend forever, didn’t I?”

 

Kihyun sniffled, lifting his head from Changkyun’s shoulder. “F-Forever, Changkyun.”

 

Changkyun nodded, “If you’re not grossed out by it, I really want to kiss you right now but I think I literally taste like death so-“

 

Kihyun didn’t let the other finish, placing his lips on the other and pouring all his feelings through it.

 

And Changkyun tastes the same, not a hint of death or whatever on his mouth.

 

Maybe the angels were really waiting for this to happen, preserving Changkyun’s body for Kihyun to revive at the right time.

 

“Forever with you, Kyunnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! I hope you guys enjoyed this, next fics will be all fluff and MAYBE a tad bit of angst but mostly fluff ofc <3 Please leave some kudos and comments! It’s highly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
